


The gods win the twilght

by Evilgoodposeidon



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, the gods win the twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilgoodposeidon/pseuds/Evilgoodposeidon
Summary: What happens if Athena saved Artemis in the main hall and the gods were only fatally wounded so that if Athena died they die





	

(Xena POV)

I was hugging Eve when Gabriel and I saw the sea bubbling then a shape started to rise out the sea and Gabriel said, "Poseidon" then he fully rose out of the sea and we all ran away then Discord,Deminos,Hephaestus,Hades,and Artemis appeared then I drew my sword Deminos and Hades got energy balls ready, Hephaestus shifted his hammer and Artemis drew a arrow. I thought to myself she won't be a big threat cause it was too windy. Then Deminos and Hades threw their energy balls and I deflected then surprisingly Artemis shot an arrow but I deflected then Deminos and Hades threw more and I deflected one a Deminos then one at Hephaestus both dodged then Poseidon raised his Trident then thank goodness Deminos and Hades threw more energy balls and I deflected Hades into Poseidon who evaporated then Discord fed up came running sword ready then Deminos said, "no" and I chopped her head off. Hephaestus threw his hammer and I threw my charm kin and the hammer landed in the sand and I picked it up and threw it at Hephaestus he tried to throw his chains but the hammer impaled him in his chest (Aphrodite POV) I sensed that another god died and when I did Olympus I felt Olympus shake then my heart broke Hephaestus died (Athena POV ) when Olympus shook the third time Ares and I flashed to the beach the remaining gods and Ares were talking then I said,"So you can kill gods." Then Xena said,"Yeah so you better not follow me" as she picked up the chains of Hephaestus. Then Xena,Gabriel,and Eve ran away. Then I turned to the other gods and said, "You fools if we had waited for the furies we could have did this without losing anyone, the furies are still our best option." Then Artemis spoke up and said, "Athena your wrong one,two just because you are the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean that you are smarter than everyone and call other gods fools,three we aren't fools if anything we tried the best we could today you are the one that asked for our help, four they aren't dead" the gods looked stunned that Artemis stood up to me like that and the the gods aren't dead. She continued "remember those energy balls can kill mortals but injure gods and Poseidon can't die in water Hephaestus can't die by his own weapon and another fact only four things as far as I know can kill us 1 Hinds blood, 2 Celestial bronze medal to the heart but it won't truly kill us but send us to Tartarus and make us reform, 3 they will have to destroy our thrones then celestial to our hearts and again will it send us to Tartarus, 4 a rib of Kronos but Hinds blood and a rib of Kronos will truly kill us. And also Poseidon Hephaestus and discord are in the godly medical room on Olympus and they won't die unless the last god willing to fight Xena dies." I stood there stunned as the rest of the gods were. Then Artemis raised her bow and shot an arrow into the sky and it exploded and we were teleported into the main hall and when we got there Apollo was there "So sis need a favor but if it is to fight Xena no way I will only heal" Artemis then said "Poseidon Hephaestus and Discord are in the godly medical room if it comes down to two gods fighting Xena heal all the gods there so they can finish a tell Poseidon to be in human form." "OK sis." He said then flashed out. (Artemis POV) I looked at Athena and said, "send the furies if you would like but they will fail so if we send the furies we are going to need a distraction." I looked at Ares and he said "Fine." Then he flashed out. (Time skip to the battle in the tavern) (Athena POV) I couldn't believe that Artemis was right the furies failed and Eve was just fatally injured and Gabriel was in a comma. Aphrodite flashed in with Ares and said, "I want to fight against Xena in the background with Ares." Then I said "OK now lets launch a full attack on Xena." We flashed in. (Xena POV) When the gods flashed in Athena said,"we both don't want this and it doesn't have to be like this, just give us Eve." Then I said, "over my dead body Then Athena said,"OK" then she raised her hands and they threw more energy balls me then Hades threw one I deflected in his direction then Artemis and Hades ran in one direction then Athena threw more me and I flipped just in time and I covered Eve and threw my charm kin at them and they evaded it then they scattered around Hades stalked me and Artemis had a crazy look on her face as she shot an arrow at me and threw energy balls then I grabbed Gabriel and put her in another room then Artemis got cut in the leg by charmkin and shot an arrow but I couldn't deflect it and it pierced my stomach and I pulled it out and threw it at Athena then ran away then Hades saw me got a energy ball and threw it at me luckily there was a shield and I deflected it but the force pushed me back then I heard Hades say, "how did you think this was going to end." I reached for my charmkin but it wasn't there so I picked up so lighter fluid and a torch and Hades looked up just in time to see the line of flame come towards him and he went up in flames then Eve's clothes caught fire then I beat it out then put her in a room with Gabriel then ran into the front in time to hear Athena scream "noooooo" then she looked up at me and threw energy balls and me with Deminos then I deflected one into a cart which landed on Deminos killing him then Artemis and Athena flashed out. (Third person POV) little did Xena know Ares and Aphrodite were there. (Apollo POV) Aphrodite flashed in with Ares and said, "Athena and Artemis are left." I nodded my head and muttered a blessing healing the gods and they got caught up and flashed into the great hall (Third person POV) they hid in the columns with Artemis,Ares and Aphrodite after Aphrodite played Xena into thinking she was on her side and teleported them to Olympus. When Xena went in the main hall Athena was on her throne then Xena said, "I would like to make a deal." Athena replied," Xena wants to make a deal" as Artemis came from behind a column and aimed a arrow then said,"I think that won't be necessary" then Artemis let the arrow fly Xena caught the arrow then Artemis quickly but calmly got another one and let it fly Athena was fully up from her throne then Artemis looked at her then back at Xena who threw the arrows back but a invisible shield was placed around Artemis and when the arrows hit Artemis fell like she had been hit then Athena drew her sword but dropped it then picked it back up but Xena impaled her in the stomach then Athena said,"I don't feel a thing looks like you lost the power to kill gods then got off the sword slammed her sword into Xena sword reached back pushed Xena back and threw a energy ball at her making her fly back then Xena looked at Eve and thought saw Ares healing her thinking Ares was helping then Athena raised her sword and Xena impaled Athena in her stomach and was surprised when there was no blood and then Athena said,"now" then Artemis,Hades,Deminos,Discord,Poseidon,Hephaestus appeared then saw Ares and Aphrodite raises weapons at them then then all the gods at the same time threw energy balls and weapons at Xena blasting her to pieces dead  
The end "


End file.
